Itchy Itchy Paradise
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: They thought it could kill, which turns out to be Sakura-chan's friend's clip. They were dumbfounded.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto in my entire life.**

**In this story, they were still seven so the Uchiha massacre wasn't committed yet.**

**:X:X:**

Naruto stared at the creature before him.

The creature was green and plump. Let me repeat.

Plump, not fat. I'm saying this because I don't want to offend Chouji.

Just remember the bruised ninja, I think he almost died, which I forgot which village he was from, called Chouji a fat pig. Or was it fat cat, meh, whatever. That's where I swore I'll never call Chouji fat, just refer to him as plump. This is a warning.

On with the story.

He grinned, wondering if this little creature might be his friend, or rather, his best friend. But he doesn't know he already has one, and that one also doesn't know his best friend is also Naruto.

You understand what I wrote there, right? Right.

And you also know who I was referring to, right? Right.

He reached for the creature, but a hand stopped him from doing so. He looked up to see an Uchiha, in which Naruto always called by the name of teme. What a special name to give your best friend.

And no, they still don't know yet it's obvious. And the anime is about them being best friends but they don't—oh right. They don't really notice it, it's similar to my story.

I just noticed that.

Back to the story, before I say something else again.

"Teme, let go of my arm," Naruto growled. Yes, he growled. But it's mostly because this person is his best friend…enemy…best frienemy. I think that's what it's spelled. Meh, I forgot.

Anyways, on with the story. Again.

"Dobe, don't you know what happens if you touch these things?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No," Naruto replied. "But I don't care, he's my new friend and he's nicer than you ever were." After he said that, he stuck his tongue out and reached for his friend once again.

Until Sasuke kicked Naruto.

"Oi! Teme, that was uncalled for," Naruto said.

"I'm just warning you," Sasuke told Naruto calmly, but his mind is yelling 'Baka! You're such an idiot! You want to die?' but of course he never said that, he might lose his 'Uchiha status.' Pfft. Egotistical bastards.

"Do you know what happens if you touch those things?" Sasuke asked calmly. "No," replied Naruto. "But whatever it is, he is still my friend." Naruto grinned.

"Even if you're going to die?" Sasuke asked, more like warned Naruto.

"What do you mean by that, teme?" Naruto stared at Sasuke while waiting for the answer.

"It's just that nii-san—"

"You mean older teme?"

"Don't call him that! Anyway, he told me that if you touch things and you don't know what they are, they can kill you." Sasuke whispered the last sentence.

Naruto gulped.

:X:X:

"Hi, Ino-chan!" a girl with pink hair greeted her best friend.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-chan," a girl with blonde hair replied. She looked through the bushes, shrubs, everywhere. She had a very frustrated look on her face that looks like a woman on PMS.

Except that she's seven.

Which pretty much makes it impossible for her to have PMS.

"Hey, Ino-chan," Sakura asked. "What are you trying to find?"

Ino looked at her. "I'm trying to find my caterpillar clip," she replied.

"When did you lose it?" Sakura asked.

"Yesterday," Ino told her.

"Weren't you at the playground yesterday?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah! Maybe I lost it there."

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll look for it in the playground, so if it's not there, you might find it here in the park," and after Sakura said that, she went to the playground.

:X:X:

"But how can a little thing kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Nii-san told me that once you touch it, you're going to get a rash—"

"What's a rash?"

"A rash is when you get red dots on your body and you get all itchy and then, after you get the rash you'll die instantly." Way to put it.

Wind blew, trees swayed and leaves danced. I didn't know leaves could dance.

That's just what people say.

The 'creature' moved.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Naruto exclaimed. "Dobe, it's just because of the wind."

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Hey," a girl's whisper was heard.

They looked and found a girl with pink hair. It was Sakura, who else has pink hair in Konoha? Probably her mom but we don't know who she is.

"Hi," they said in unison. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Oh right, I'm trying to find my friend's—" Sakura saw a caterpillar-like object. She tried to reach for it but Naruto and Sasuke jumped on her.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Sakura yelled at them.

"We're trying to save you from death—uh…what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage and he's teme and we're trying to save you from your death Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke tried to explain. "Nii-san—"

"Older teme," Naruto interrupted. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto just shut up.

"Nii-san told me that if you touched one of those, you might die," Sasuke finished.

Sakura stared, then, she bursts out into giggles. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and asked Sakura. "Why are you laughing?"

"Haha, a caterpillar doesn't kill you, it just makes you itchy," Sakura told them.

"We know, it happens before you die," Sasuke told Sakura. "No, just itchy. It doesn't kill you," Sakura informed them.

"And that thing," she said as she pointed to the green thing on the ground, "is just my friend's clip."

She took the clip and waved Naruto and Sasuke goodbye.

And they waved back. Hey, they weren't rude.

"Ha! Teme thought that it would kill you." Naruto laughed.

"Oh please! You also thought it was gonna kill you! Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

:X:X:

"Hey, Ino-chan!" Sakura yelled happily. Ino turned around to find Sakura running towards her holding her caterpillar-shaped clip.

"Sakura! You found it!" Ino cried happily. Not really cried, though. Like, just said it in a loud tone.

"Yeah, I did," Sakura said.

"Where did you find it?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I found it in the playground," Sakura told her.

"So I did leave it there," Ino told herself.

"Naruto and Sasuke, two boys I found there thought that it can kill you." Sakura laughed.

Both of them started laughing and walked home.

Our main problem is that when those two grow up, they have the world of shinobi in their hands and they think a caterpillar can kill you.

But they probably won't think that when they grow up…right?

Probably.

**:X:X:**

**And yet another edited story.**

**My grammar sucked when I first made this account.**

**But it's much better now.**


End file.
